Me and My Sorry Life
by Lo0ney
Summary: Meet the 2 most perfect people in the world! My Best Friend and My Supposedly Man. Believe me, you dont want to be me. OliverXOC
1. Introducing you to my sorry life

**_I do not own Harry Potter. Like, you don't know that. Enjoy my story! _**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_Who am I?_ Hmmm… I would say Mother Nature is retarded to have created a person like me. It's just too bad I don't believe in Mother Nature. I am Anastasia Frells; Anna, for short. I live in a family of seven (what my father say is a MAGIC number, but really is totally crap); father, mother, brothers and NO sisters. I am the youngest in my family, which made me the most useless. My words don't even worth a penny. I am a Gemini, people say I have split personality. Really, curse them all. And, to end it off, I hate almost everybody.

_How is my life so far?_ Disturbing. I was from Durmstrang Institute, but was transferred to Hogwarts instead. That sucks, because Hogwarts only have ONE pathetic subject on the Dark Arts. I am in second year at Hogwarts. And I have never been to a place with Muggles. Am I pathetic or what? _I go for the "or what"._

_Do I have friends? _1. Believe me; you don't want to know her.

_What do I love most in life? _My dolls.

_What do I hate most in life? _How should I say this? Everything?

_Why am I asking myself stupid questions? _Because I am sitting here in the corner looking at my fellow cousins running around the house as if it was on fire, my aunts and uncles talking to each other like the world is going to end tomorrow, my mum cooking up a feast that could feed the entire forest of giants and my brothers watching Quidditch matches on TV which is so boring.

_It's CHRISTMAS WEEK! _Yes, it is Christmas Week. To most people, it's the most fun part of the year in the whole of their sorry life. To me, it's the lamest celebration ever. What's there to be happy about? Santa is not even REAL for Merlin's sake. Get a life, Kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I am going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I am SO happy. And that was a lie. Who wants to see my "best friend"? I am so excited to see her tomorrow! As if. Even if I shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU BITCH!" into her face, she won't leave me alone. So she is my best friend. Or so she thinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Anna! Make sure you give those cookies to him ok?" shouted my mother as I board the train to Hogwarts. Cookies? I rather eat them myself than give to that detestable man.

"Yea, whatever." I replied. I walked into an empty compartment, threw my bags on the floor and sat down to get myself mentally prepared for a sudden burst of hyper-ness. _And there she comes_, my "bestie" practically dancing her way in here together with her goodness aura penetrating through the thick cold air, lighting up every single dark spot. She sat beside me and gave me a big hug. Gross.

"Don't hug me."

"Awww… But I like hugs. Everyone loves hugs." She sang.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I am practically a monster beside the oh-so-perfect her. See the many reasons:

1. She has long blonde and wavy hair, glistening in the sunlight with all its shining shimmering glory. _Compared to my fire red hair that seems like the sun itself already._

2. She has a body to die for._ But seriously, I won't die for her body. It's stupid. Why would you want to die for her body when after you die you can't have anyone's body?_

3. She is in perfect height. _Unlike Katie Bell's (some girl in my potion's class) too-tall height, and my very own too-short height. Seriously, a Hippogriff can stomp on me like an ant, and it will not notice what it has done because I am too small to be seen or even felt._

4. She is smart. She aced all subjects. _I aced none, since I haven't took any examinations in Hogwarts yet._

5. She is the most popular 2nd year girl. _You believe in Santa if you don't know her._

6. She is so kind-hearted. She loves helping people. _Which I don't need._

7. _Get ready for the worst factor of them all. _Her name is Mary-Sue. _Perfect name to call a girl. Congrats Mr. and Mrs. St Clair, your daughter have the best name on Earth._

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mary-Sue, you've grown prettier since the last time I saw you," goes Marcus Flint as he walks past our compartment. No surprise.

What comes next? Mary-Sue says humbly that she isn't pretty to begin with. How nice of her to say that? GO HER!!!

The rest of the train ride was boring and predictable. Guys coming into the compartment to hit on her. Guys glaring at me, with those what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here eyes. Me glaring at them back, with my leave-alone-or-I'll-skin-you-alive eyes. I hate them.

Finally, I see the castle. It is close to 7 now and the skies are dark, the way I like it. And Mary-Sue goes all, "Oh, I hate it when it's dark like that. It's creepy." We all head to our respective houses for the Dumbledore Speech. Make it quick, Old man. My eyes wander to the Gryffindor table and there I saw Mary-Sue waving her hand at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

Ok old man, you've got the permission to talk longer without me complaining about your boring speeches which has neither climax nor any excitement in any form. I just don't want to have another minute with that hyperactive girl.

Ok, so Dumbledore isn't _that_ boring. He is just either naggy or senile, repeating that stupid news all over again. When he finally ends his 30mins long speech, I desperately need the toilet. So, I carried my tired body all the way to the girls' toilet and did what nature decided to curse upon all creatures that they have created.

When I came out, guess who I see? _Blonde girl with a pretty face?_ No. I see Brunette with a squalid face.

"Hey, Darling!!! Sorry I missed Christmas with you this year. How was it?" Brunette says.

"Better without you. Go away. I want to live."

"Awww… You know you want Me." goes him. Really, this sentence drives me sick. Toilet, I need you once more. Why did Mother Nature ever invent puke?

"I know myself very well. And I am sorry to say, I have not even the slightest interest in you and your miserable life with Quidditch."

"You can insult me, Anna. But you will not insult Quidditch." I think I punctured him.

"I just did." I replied as I start to walk away from Oliver Peevish Wood.

"Anna!"

"What?"

"Be sure to come tomorrow, my Quidditch Match."

"Whatever."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_How is my life so far? _So I forgot to mention Oliver Scummy Wood, my bad. He is my very unfortunate fiancé. I had him as my fiancé ever since I was born. Maybe even before that. Yes, I was betrothed. Why? Because I come from a Greek-Catholic Family. It's a bloody old tradition, somehow my mom and Oliver's mom agreed with it. So I am stuck with Oliver for the rest of my miserable life. I hate moms.

_Is he faithful?_ Hmmm... Faithful enough to remain oblivious to fan clubs, I think he is bloody faithful! To Quidditch, that is. I don't care less. As long as he is out of my hair.

_What if I fall in love?_ Haha… When that happens, the muggles may probably _see_ the Hogwarts Castle.

My bed! I love her. I immediately went to sleep after such an exhausting day.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Mary-Sue's POV**

I am so happy to see Anna today. Anna is very beautiful, unlike me. I am not beautiful. Those guys were just being nice when they said I was. She is my best friend! Even though she is often bad to me, but I don't mind. Maybe she is troubled. I think I should help her. I love helping people. It makes me so happy. Maybe she needs a boyfriend or something.

* * *

_**End of my first chapter.**_


	2. Things to make my life more miserable

I don't own Harry Potter

_**I don't own Harry Potter. Another chapter of Anastasia Frells' sad life. (:**_

**Anna's POV**

Mornings always suck. I hate having to drag myself out of the bed just to see the sun blazing right into my eyes and then going to a crowded hall for breakfast seeing people stuff their faces with food AND THEN having to deal with some girl that seems to be always happy for God knows what reasons giving off goodness vibes and THEN having to go to most classes with her. _But today is a SATURDAY! _Oh, almost forgot that, but I'm up anyways so I went down to the half-filled hall for breakfast.

"ANNA!!" I heard someone screaming my name.

"What?" I turned around to see two red-heads with that familiar grin on their faces staring at me. "Omigawd, have you guys not irritated me enough during Christmas?!"

"Wha-?! We irritate you?! Noo, we're nothing like that sort! Can't we greet our adorable little cousin on the first Saturday of the year?" they said in unison with an innocent look on their faces, if only I could just punch those scummy faces of theirs.

"Yeah, sure. You're not the lying type either. So what do you want from me?"

"We're playing in the quidditch match later today. You coming? Harry is playing too!" Fred said.

Harry… Oh, That Harry. Some guy who supposedly survived some attack from some evil wizard so powerful everyone is afraid of him and won't even dare say his name. You-Know-Who is how he was known through the ages, feared by everyone, Harry stands out from the crowd as he is still alive after the dangerous encounter with You-Know-Who. Dramatic.

"No."

"But why?! Ron really wants you to go." George pleaded.

"Ron? Yeah right. He almost wet the floor when I offered him cookies that day." I snorted.

The twins laughed out loud and then patted my head asking me to be there before walking off towards the quidditch field. So I didn't mention that my cousins happen to be Hogwarts' Detention Most Wanted people. The Weasley twins. It didn't took me long to realize that they're actually from Hogwarts too. Life can never get worst.

--

I decided against my will to go to the Quidditch match anyways. As I walked towards the stands, banners were already being held up with loud cheers from the heated crowd. Why is everyone interested in this stupid game? And I thought people in Hogwarts had more life than those in Durmstrang. Sheesh. I saw Ron, and walked towards him.

"Hey Ron."

"H-h-h-hi, A-a-a-anna."

I smiled, I liked the way Ron gets nervous around me, and it cracks me up sometimes, though this normally does not last long ever since I came to Hogwarts. Because somewhere around the corner, Mary-sue will pop out all of the sudden and purred comforting words to Ron telling him not to be afraid of me and that I am actually very nice deep inside my heart. Yeah, totally.

So she did, all of the sudden, Mary-sue came out beside me out of nowhere.

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch?"

"I still don't" I screamed as the game has already started and those people around me are screaming names as if they're cussing the hell out of them. "I was just bored."

"I know you love the people here after all." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Doesn't she ever GET anything?!

Gryffindor won. Like that was a surprise. It's pretty obvious that the child prodigy will get the golden snitch in the end. I probably gave Mary-sue, like, a hundred over reasons why she should not follow me to the bathroom after the match, but she followed anyways. So she held my hand as we walked towards the nearest bathroom. YES, she held my hand. She and her disgustingly fair-skinned fingers just grabbed my hand and suddenly decided we should walk together like a pair of twins. I'm not saying that twins go everywhere together, but have you seen Fred and George?!

"So you did came!"

"Not for you, Oliver." I replied as he ran towards me and wiped his face with a red-and-yellow towel. The next thing I want is having some smelly and sweaty guy to come running towards me, which already happened.

"Hey Oliver. You played fantastically today. You were great, as always!" Mary sang.

"Hey, thanks, you must be Mary-Sue?"

"Omigawd, you remembered my name?" She goes all excited.

"Well, girls with a pretty face like yours have names I will never forget." He smiled and winked at her.

"Alright! Can we go now?!" I asked impatiently.

"Awww… Are you jealous, ginger?" He pouted and pinched my cheek.

"Barely." I replied and pulled Mary-Sue away.

"Why do you hate him so much? He's very nice, you know. He's the best keeper ever in Hogwarts. And many girls love him. He's like the perfect guy."

"Everyone is perfect to you, Mary."

--

I'm glad that school started. Not that I like any of the classes to begin with, but HEY at least Mary-Sue can't be around me always. And I absolutely love free periods without Mary, which apparently doesn't much, I only have ONE free period a week without Mary. I'm just done with Potions class, and GOD is Prof. Snape a killer. I have to finish 4 research reports by Wednesday and 2 essays. HOW IS THAT EVEN HUMANELY POSSIBLE? Well, with us not really being humans to begin with still don't give him enough excuse to give us homework that much.

So I went to the library to get started on those reports and that is when it happened. All of the sudden, things just happened so fast, I can hardly catch my breath. I was just looking through the shelves of books that I don't normally read when Roger Davies came up to me and started glaring at my face.

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face that pissed you off that much?"

"Yes, your face." I ignored the fact that he did not answer my question correctly.

"The library is not a good place to start a fight, and I don't even know you in the first freaking place."

"And I don't know you either. Listen, I am so not interested in you, you hear me?"

"Excuse me? Do you think I am interested in you?! You must be out of your mind. Are you mentally alright? Because you just came out of nowhere and start telling me you don't like me, and if you expect me to just let it go at that, boy, you are so wrong."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" THIS has got to be the weirdest conversation ever.

"No? Why, on Earth, would I want to flirt with you?!" I'm fuming, I'm mad, I'm all the words in the dictionary you can find about being angry, because the next thing he said was that Mary has told him that I was in need of a boyfriend and would consider him as one. And thus he got rejected by her. Then he went on scolding me for ruining his chance and all.

"Okay, I am so sorry this is happening to you, then again, I am not at all. Because for one very obvious reason is that I don't have even the slightest interest in you, let alone TELL Mary that I wanted you as my boyfriend."

"You're just saying that because I rejected you."

"AND you're just saying that because you can't accept the fact that I don't like you!"

"I know this is hard on you."

"WHAT?! Just leave me alone will you?" What is with this guy!? Is he mentally retarded or is he just a little slow? Can't the fact that I-don't-like-you-I-never-did get into his brain or something?!

"Leave her alone, Davies" A voice said from behind me. A voice with thick Scottish accent. Oliver.

"Don't butt into this, Wood."

"Why would she be interested in you when she is already engaged to me?!" My eyes widened in amazement. He swore to God he wouldn't tell anyone about the engagement because he said it will ruined his reputation and all, and here he is telling it in front of Davies and his clique that he's engaged. To me. WOAH.

"What the hell is going on?"

"There must be some confusion and misunderstandings. Come on, Darling, let's go." He replied as he grabbed my hand and walked off.

--

"What the hell was that?!" I asked him when we were out of the library.

"If that's your way of saying thanks, then you're very welcome." He smiled.

"No, I meant you saying that you are my fiancé when we agreed that we won't let it out."

"Am I that bad to be with?"

"Maybe, but that's not my point."

"Well, I guess I just thought it was my duty to protect you, that's all." And he left, just like that, leaving me still stunned at the last words that came out his mouth.

All my life with Oliver has not been a really pleasant one. After we found out that we were engaged, we tried to be as far as possible from each other. It's not that we hated each other, its just that having to know you're betrothed to somebody and that your life is fixed at the age of 9 isn't something that nice to begin with. So we lived completely separate lives, until I came to Hogwarts. He started talking to me, like we're friends, and now even standing up for me. He's changed. And I-

OH SNAP OUT OF IT ANASTASIA. I so do not like him. Period. And I have to look for a certain Mary-Sue St. Clair.


	3. Root of all my problems

_**R&R please. I wanna hear your comments on my story. Cause this is, like, my first fan-fiction. Nervousnessss. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my OCs. Anastasia, Mary-Sue & Scorpius.**_

--

If I had to pick one person I hate the most, it would have to be Scorpius. _Betcha thought I would say Mary-Sue or Oliver._

Reasons why I hate Scorpius Dashielle Frells:

1) He's my brother.

2) Unlike my other three brothers who are way older than I am, Scorpius is only 2 years older than me, which somehow became an unwritten rule for my parents to compare him with me. _Like, "Ohh, Scorpius got an O for most of his subjects! Anna, I expect more from you."_

3) The fact that I can't compare to him. Because he's grades are good, and he's headboy. _He got an O for almost every subject! He's not human, I swear._

4) He's the one who suggested the transfer of schools, because he wanted to take care of me. _As if. I don't even see him much in school, and now I have to deal with this stupid school and everything that comes along with it._

5) He's the reason why I am still stuck with the engagement with Oliver. Why? Because his engagement with Hannah Chambers was a successful one, and now they're deeply in love with each other which somehow conveyed to my mother the message that betrothed marriages are totally acceptable. _I swear she was on the VERGE of giving in to me and calling off the engagement if it weren't for the lovebirds._

6) He just sent me to 2 weeks worth of detention for verbally assaulting Mary-Sue even after much pleading from Mary that it is not my fault. _Which brother does that?! Oh yeah, mine._

As if I didn't dread this school enough, now I have to actually serve detention just because Mary-Sue decided that Roger is my type of guy and that my brother _of all people _decided that it's a crime for me to scream into her face.

"I am so sorry; I'll do detention for you!"

"No, Mary. Now go back to your class before you're late."

"I am sooo sorry, I'll see you at dinner okay? Please don't be mad at me."

"Yeah, yeah." Yeah right I'm not mad at you. I am FURIOUS. Like my life isn't miserable enough, I have to come across you on the first day of school and actually talked to you. So it was my fault that I even became best friends with Mary-Sue, but hey, who can blame me?! All I did was ask her for directions. If that means I-wanna-be-your-best-friend in Hogwarts then I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that.

--

I survived the Snape. At least I survived one week of it, I still have another week to go. I always thought detention is about sitting in an empty classroom, reflecting on what you have done and blaming yourself for not being a good student. But here I am, scrubbing this stupid floor. How LONG have they not scrubbed the floors in Hogwarts? Wishful thinking on my side to think that detention would mean that I have lesser time with Mary-Sue. She comes around almost every hour, asking if I needed help. Either that or she'll bring food. I can't help but wonder if she's too kind-hearted or that she's planning something behind my back, ready to pounce on me and eat me up once she's got into my good books. And then-

"AHHH!"

"OWW!!!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" I apologized, peering at the guy I hit. "Oh, it's you, then it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay?" He said rubbing his cheeks.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be like, shooting some hoops?"

"I just came to see if you're alright. I mean, it's been a week, and you're not that familiar with the school yet. AND, I am the keeper, not a chaser. A keeper's job is to-"

"OKAY! I don't have a SINGLE interest in that sport so don't you come lecturing me about it, and I couldn't care less what you play in quidditch."

"You seemed deep in thoughts. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Studies?"

"No."

"Roger Davies?"

"NO!!"

"Our marriage?"

"No."

He walked towards me, "Me?" he asked staring into my eyes. Our faces were only inches apart.

"No!" I screamed as I turned away from him, feeling the heat rushing into my cheeks. OMG, Anna, you're NOT blushing. So what if he's good looking, so what if he saved you from Davis, so what if you're going to marry him.

He laughed, "Well, I don't blame you for thinking about me."

"LOOK, I'm not here to listen to what you have to brag about yourself. You either help me, or leave. Choose."

"Ok, ok." He sighed as he took the cloth and started scrubbing the floor next to me.

"So, you don't suppose we're really getting married, right?" he asked all of the sudden.

"Huh?" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I mean getting married is such a… huge thing. I don't think you'd want to marry someone you didn't like, right?" he fidgeted.

"Erm…" _He doesn't wanna marry me? Oh, so he does have someone else that he likes…_

"NO, it's not that I have someone else in mind, or that I don't like you. I do. I do."

"What?" _He's a mind-reader. Omg._

"I mean… uh… ok, I'm so screwing this up. Let's start over."

"No, I know what you mean."

"Oh… well, it's not as if we can change anything."

"Yeah…"

"But the 'Roger Davies' thing made me wonder, what if you liked someone else?"

"Uh… WAIT, why are we talking about this?"

"Ok. Ok. But if one fine day, you find a guy you really like, I'll let you go. I mean, it'll be stupid to force you to be with me all your life. And since you're my fiancée, I have the responsibility to make you happy."

The responsibility to make me happy? I bit hard on my lip, all I ever thought about this marriage was how miserable it has made me, and that my life is doomed, that my life was wasted all because of him, and Oliver actually thought about me. How that'll affect me. I felt a flash of guilt and selfishness. Omg, I hate you, Oliver. Stop playing with my mind.

"HEY!! What was that for?!" I screamed wiping soap water out of my face.

"You were like DEAD for a moment there."

"That doesn't give you the right to drown me." I said, as I dunk a whole bucket of water on him.

"NOW THAT AINT PLAYING FAIR, LADY!"

"Oh, and catching me off-guard was fair."

"Sorry for interrupting your thoughts then, miss. Here's my apology." He answered splashing more water at me.

"Oh, you jerk. You'd better watch out!" I shrieked. And that started it. We fought and wrestled. Soon, the classroom was all wet, we're drenched and buckets were flying in all directions. And THEN it happened. I slipped on the slippery floor and fell right on top of him. Talk about awkward. Inside, I was screaming "MOVE, ANNA, MOVE!!!" but I couldn't move a muscle, and all I did was stared at him just the way he's staring at me. I could feel his lean and well-toned body against mine; it was hard but soft at the same time. Despite of the cold water drenching his clothes, his body was warm. My eyes widened even more when I saw him slowly closing his eyes moving towards me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed using every bit of my energy to push myself away from him. What the hell is going on? My face is really hot. Did he tried to… kiss me? ECK!!! God Dammit.


End file.
